Congratulations, I Hate You
by LeNosferatu
Summary: An SKE48 fic based on Kataomoi, Finally PV. And the love-love heat of Kuumin x Yuria.


I, Kizaki Yuria, hate you Yagami Kumi.

Yes I hate you Yagami Kumi. I hate you with all might I can do. I hate you since that day. The day you kissed your oh-so-cute underclassman, Kimoto Kanon. I don't even have any idea why you choose that girl over me. Well I guess it's not choosing since we're not together. Yeah, the sad part is we were never together. We can't ever be together. I guess this is what they called by endings without stories.

I remember the time we first met. We were in front of taiyaki stall, queuing. You poked my shoulder and called your friend name only to find you were mistaken. I remember the blush you made with the taiyaki you held fell and you made those awkward cute faces. You apologized to me and you mumbled about something with 'the last money' and 'hungry' which I found out was really cute so I couldn't help I ended up buying you one. At first you were rejecting it but you gave up after I convinced you. Then you thanked me and our meetings had to be ended as your friend called you out. You bowed and thanked to me once again before leaving me. I remember them all, Kumi.

Yes I hate you Yagami Kumi. When the chance of getting talk to you everyday is less and less, because of that girl. I hate it. You looked at that girl's eyes intensely whenever you talked to her. I hate it because you were doing the same to me before. You caught me in the eyes. You made me fall for you. You made me feel the best thing about living. The best thing I realized when I'm in love with you. And I still do. And I hate it.

After our incidental meeting the other day, I found out that you are actually in the same school as me. At first I didn't feel anything. I felt like, wow okay I'm able to meet that cute girl again. That was the only thing I thought that time. Then someday when I walked deliberately besides the school courtyard sipping my juice, you bumped into me. You seemed in a rush. Your bag fell and all the papers came out. We both let out surprised yelp as our bodies crashed down and fell in the butt. You said you were happy when finally meeting me again. And then you made those weird cute faces like I saw the other day while collecting the papers. You said sorry for several times and I only replied with smiles and helping you out and I saw your name in one of the papers.

Yagami Kumi.

That's the first time we really known each other. And each day we became closer and closer. Since we both couldn't make a lot of friends and talking to you was the fun thing. I wonder that time you must be feeling the same. Days passed into weeks and weeks sprinted into months. And now is exactly a year and seven months since we met, Yagami Kumi. Cause I remember those details. I treasure those details of you. Of us. Like I'm going to lose it if I didn't do it. And I hate it.

When I was sick, you came to take care of me. And I did the same. We hugged, we cuddle a lot, we said I love you to each other countless times, you even stole my first kiss when you were sleepover. The precious moment that keeps rotating over my head till now. But I see you seemed not taking a big deal on it now. Maybe you think it was just the way we had fun.

A day when you said you are in love with someone making my heartbeat went faster. I was so self-consciously think that it should be me. But I was wrong. Totally wrong. You showed me the picture of Kimoto Kanon and you said all the time she is cute. Yes I admit she is, Kumi. She is. And I hate it.

I tried holding back the tears and I tried to stop seeing you with the best I can. I didn't even attend school for days. I told my mom to say I'm sleeping whenever you came to my house. Our distance is wider and wider. I know I was the one who making it. I know I shouldn't blame you. Because this is my own feelings. And you can't force feelings to others. That's too cruel.

Thousand mails you sent I didn't replied to any of it until one day you stopped sending me mail. I sighed. Is this what I really want? Just who is the bad guy in this case. Me or you? Me for slowly breaking our friendship cause of my stubbornness of feelings or you for acting like you care, making me feel like I was the only one and ended up falling in love with others leaving me behind?

I walked to the school restroom. I needed to fix my eyes. I cried for too long and barely able to sleep in the past few weeks. I searched the eye gel in my pocket when I heard sound of girls giggling inside the restroom. I stopped or a moment and I realized it was your voice. I tiptoed and peeked inside. It was indeed you, with that girl, Kimoto Kanon. I saw her playing with your hair and the next moment you were pushing her to the wall. You caught her in the eyes, same as you did to me back then. You leaned closer and you kissed her right in front of my eyes! After such a forever kiss, you both parted and you whispered to her. A loud whisper. You said things I had been longing from you. You said sweet things that supposed to be mine. I had the urge to stop you from doing that, but I just couldn't. Instead, I ran away back to my class, grabbed my stuff, and flashed to my bedroom. Cried all over again. Crying for something I can never get back. And I hate it.

Dear Yagami Kumi,

Congratulations, I Hate You.

P.S: I'm Still Not Over You.


End file.
